villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Voice/Freedom is Never Free
So, looking on new changes I figure I better get my Tyrant stuff out so you guys can learn my plans - Tyrant is the finale form of Voice, a return to his primal roots as the Anti-Christ incarnate.. he is President Malcolm but even more aligned with his prophecy as in this incarnation he is a human being, no demonic powers (as Malcolm he was omnipotent, as Neo-Voice he was the Demiurge's Machine).. his only power is his unholy power to bend humanity to its primal urges and hatred, in essence he is the spirit of darkness that lays dormant in many humans: http://villainsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Omen_Theme As such I feel it vital to state some facts for you all: 2073 '''- the Power Games era comes to an end, the Council of Voices and Dominion are scattered as Golden Empire seems to fade.. new empires and threats having long made even Warcry's memory somewhat distant. At the same time a mysterious figure emerges on Earth in the form of a popular but controversial anti-superhuman activist some label a messiah and others fear as a "Tyrant" - championing an Earth First movement. '''2093 - after 20 plus years of gaining more political power and success "Tyrant" begins plans for the Counter Earth incentive, an ambitious goal of creating an artificial Earth so as to essentially move all of humanity from Earth, which he deems corrupt and dying.. promising a new order and a lasting peace, isolated from the "abnormals" that he blames for humanity's plight. 2093 onwards (if you guys agree) - Cry Freedom.. Tyrant conquers Earth just as President Malcolm did but this time no cosmic reset will save us.. this is not an Apocalypse test.. this is a REAL takeover.. requiring a war to free Earth and its colonies from Tyrant and drive him back to his "true" universe.. in the end the victory is bittersweet as humanity prevails against the final form of Voice at the cost of knowing he must always exist, deciding sealing him within the Golden Empire universe is the best they can do. I can also finally reveal to you guys the reasons behind each incarnation of Voice, which led to the Tyrant version - each change I made is firmly linked to aspects of the Anti-Christ and its evolution as an entity: *'The Voice (False Prophet)' - the first incarnation of Voice, praised as a messiah and led his universe to war and enslavement while his people watched and obeyed : he is the "purest" of the Anti-Christ aspects next to Tyrant and was neither empowered by outside means (like Malcolm) or corrupted by madness (like Neo-Voice).. the end of this stage came around Omniwar when the Anti-Christ aspect was required to give way for Drifter so as to fulfil its second stage of evolution. *'President Malcolm (The Beast)' - the second incarnation, openly hateful and despised yet completely dominant over society and the living embodiment of darkness, a physical vessel for which Drifter could walk amongst the mortal worlds and destroy it. This aspect was the grandest in scale of power yet the weakest in terms of individuality, being little more than an extension of Drifter and an Apocalypse test that was destined to be erased once Omniwar came and passed. *'Neo-Voice (The Anti-God) '- the third incarnation, resulting from the madness left when memories of supreme power lingered in the body of an Anti-Christ now shackled back in the limits of a human body : obsession to reclaim the power of The Beast struggled with the ambitions of the False Prophet, resulting in a dark and unfeeling "Machine God" that spread across the stars and sought a terrible new order, neither human nor demonic.. a new reality shaped from the internal struggle between Beast and Prophet. *'Tyrant (Prince of Lies)' - the final incarnation, the False Prophet has finally overpowered the Beast and returned as the central aspect, yet it keeps the Beast within itself - using the Beast when necessary to further the Prophet's goals. No longer at war the Prophet and the Beast work as one to fulfil a single destiny : the overthrow of the mortal worlds and a physical monument to their greatness spanning the infinities of space and time. Category:Blog posts